


Within

by Augustus



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Rogue can still feel Wolverine.





	

She can still feel him inside her, long after teenage crushes have faded into the past and hero worship has become twisted by a growing knowledge of the dark places within Logan's soul.

Sometimes when Remy holds her, harsh cloth against her skin, she wishes that it were his spirit that slides silently through her veins, her fingers twitching with a need to touch, to slide gloveless over the strong lines of his face. She dreams of that blinding rush of power, the connection that never fades.

It shines in the glint of her eyes. Remy pretends he doesn't see.


End file.
